


Pining Thoughts

by nerdy_as_heck



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 18:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_as_heck/pseuds/nerdy_as_heck
Summary: Jaden is in love with Chazz, and Chazz is in love with Jaden. They both try to tell each other what they really think.





	Pining Thoughts

I love your ebony hair, how dark and smooth it is naturally. It amazes me that you don't even have to dye it, and every day I want to run my hand through your hair to feel it and remember that it is real.

Your skin is so smooth and soft, without a single blemish. You're pale, a contrast that brings snow white to mind, and it makes the blush rising on your cheeks all the more visible. Every time I see the rare sight, I just fall in love with you even more.

Every time I look into your dark eyes, I get lost in them and can't help but to stare. They're so rich and deep that you could swim in them, yet when you smile your eyes sparkle like the night sky as clear as possible.

Your smile is the most beautiful sight I've ever seen. Rare and often shy, but when its visible all I can do is smile along with you. How could anyone feel sad when the most lovely person in the world is happy?

You try to blend into the background with all black clothes, yet to me you always stand out in a crowd. I'll forever wave and run towards you to say hello every time I see you, because maybe one day I'll get to see that smile simply because I am there.

Your hands always appeared to be calloused, but the one time I touched them, your skin was as soft as a child's. Of course your hand pulled away not long after, but I've never forgotten that heavenly feeling.

You're cold. Always cold. Maybe that's part of why you wear your jacket even in summer, but it's a refreshing feeling. If I could, I'd spend all my days with my arms wrapped around you, warming you with my own body heat as best I could.

Chazz Princeton... I love you. /Everything/ about you.

[Are you sure you want to delete this message?]

**[Yes]** [No]

[Message cancelled]

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't yet written what Chazz thinks of Jaden, but that's what will be the chapter 2!


End file.
